Robin's Secret
by dreamsbecomereality13
Summary: Roy's back but sadly his arms not. Robin has some friends that could help him, but they don't trust other people and Robin's afraid that the Justice League will be mad about him keeping these friends of his a secret. Ignoring the events of Invasion.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. You hear me? Nothing!

Chapter 1

"Don't act like everything's ok, my right arm is gone!", Roy screamed at his former mentor. "I know, but you have to calm down before you hurt yourself." Green Arrow tried to calm Roy down before he did something he would regret. The team had finally been able to find and rescue the original Roy from Cadmus, but the end results were bitter sweet.

"How am I supposed to calm down? My right arm is gone! I can't be an archer without my right arm!" Roy has been screaming like this ever since they saved him. Everyone knows he has a right to be upset and all, but he's not even giving the rest of them a chance to talk.

"Maybe we can figure something out. Maybe Bats knows someone that can build you a new one." Green Arrow persisted. "I'm sorry Ollie, but I don't know anyone capable of building an arm that would allow Roy the ability to remain a hero.", Batman said in a solemn voice. "You see? It's over and there's nothing anyone can do to help me!", Roy continued to rant and scream.

"Actually, I might know someone that can help you." Robin said sheepishly. Now that's when everyone turned to look at him. As if the situation wasn't uncomfortable enough. Robin was about to tell everyone in the Cave a secret that he hadn't told anyone. Not even Wally and Bruce knew what he was about to say. "Robin", Wally started, "What are you talking about?"

"I have some…friends", he started, "And one of them might be able to help Roy." "Who are these "friends" your talking about?" Batman asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Robin cringed but continued to speak. "They're friends that I met about a year ago back in Gotham. They all live in the shadows because the outside world has been more cruel to them than you can possibly imagine. They make our back stories look like a children's book."

Everyone in the cave had a very uncertain look on their face. No one was to keen about trusting a bunch of random kids with Roy's future, but what else could they do. While everyone else was looking around at one another, Batman was busy giving Robin his signature Bat-glare. He obviously wasn't pleased about him keeping this a secret from him.

Roy was the first one to speak up. "So, these friends of yours, they can help me?" Robin looked over with a surprised look and replied. "Yeah. Without a doubt they can help you, or at least one of them can, but I'm not sure if they will." "What do you mean?" M'gann asked. "Like I said, they don't really trust a lot of people. Whether or not they help depends on what you're able to do for them." Green Arrow stepped up first. "Well, what do they want?"

"You'll find out when we get there. Assuming we're gonna go."

As Robin sat alone at the end of the couch, everyone else was talking about what he'd just said. The Team had broken off into one group and the Justice League into another. Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, Icon, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Roy were all talking about the possibility of Roy getting an arm and what they would be willing to do for these kids to make it happen.

On the other side of the room Aqualad, Ms. Martian, Superboy, Kid Flash, Rocket, Artemis, and Zatanna were all talking about how Robin kept lying to them. He wouldn't tell them his name, where he live, or where he grew up, and now he had a whole nother…team that he didn't tell them about.

This is why he really didn't want to bring this up. He knew that everyone would react this way. He knew he wanted to help Roy, and he knew that he would never let his own fears prevent him from helping his friend, but he really wished it hadn't come to this.

Kid Flash was the first one to break away from the group and go over to talk to Robin. Out of all the things he could have said at that moment, he said the one thing that made Robin's heart twist inside his chest with guilt.

"I thought we were supposed to be best friends." Robin hadn't been looking at him, but the second Wally said that he whipped his head around and stared at him in pure shock. "Of course we're best friends. We always have been and we always will be." The second he got that out, Wally spat back at him. "Then why didn't you tell me about these guys? You told me your real name, you told me about your past, and yet for some reason you decided to keep this from me!" "I didn't just keep this from you, I kept it from everyone! Bruce, Alfred, Barbra, none of them knew! And before you ask, its not because I don't trust you, its because they're afraid of you!", Robin said in an angry whisper to prevent that others from hearing the names of the people he was talking about.

Wally seemed to calm down a little after he said that. He then asked Robin a very simple question, "Why?" Robin took a deep breath and tried to explain. "As I said before, their lives haven't exactly been full of sunshine and rainbows. They have suffered more in their lives than Batman has, and that's saying something. They have reached out to people before looking for help, but every time they did that, everyone would always run away, calling them freaks and monsters."

"Why did they run away?" Why couldn't Wally just stop talking? Robin took a deep breath and tried to explain, "My friends don't exactly look…normal okay. And unlike the people around here, they have no way to hide who they really are." "What do they look like?" Robin was now really starting to get annoyed, "You'll see when you meet them…if you meet them."

As if on cue, Batman then broke away from the rest of the Justice League and turned toward Robin and the rest of the Team. After staring daggers at Robin for a short while he said, "Ok, take us to your friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next thing Robin knew both the Team and a part of the Justice League had zetaed over to Gotham City. Batman asked Robin where his friends were, and after a long pause he took a deep breath and led them to an old, abandoned warehouse on the far side of the city. Once inside everyone (except Batman of course) was looking pretty nervous, and Robin couldn't blame them. The warehouse was dark, falling apart, and all around creepy.

Once they were all deep enough inside, Robin began to cry out. "Hey guys, you here? It's me Robin, I brought some friends that could really use your help." "Why should we help them?" came a dark female voice out of the darkness. "Yeah, the people of the outside world all turned their backs on us, why shouldn't we do the same?" said a annoying male voice. "Please my friends, we should not punish those in need for the mistakes of their species." said a sweet female voice.

As this debate went on in the dark, all the members of the Justice League and the Team started staring at Robin with questioning looks on their faces. "What? I told you they were weird!" All three voices stopped their debate to scream, "Hey!" at the same time. After a few more minutes of debate between the voices a decision was made. The rest of the Team and the Justice League would be allowed in so that they could plead their case.

Everyone began walking deeper into the warehouse until they entered a room that was flooded with light. In this room was a table, a refrigerator, a couch, a microwave, and a TV but no one noticed any of that at first. The first thing they saw in the room was a young girl about Robin's height with orange skin, bright red hair, and bright green eyes with the whites of her eyes also tinted green. She was wearing a short purple belly shirt, a short purple shirt, high purple boots, and elbow high silver gloves.

But the most noticeable thing about her at that moment, was that she was flying right at them! She was laughing and smiling as she pulled Robin into a hug that would put Superman's strength to shame. "Hey Star, nice to see you too, but can you let go of me before I pass out?" Robin somehow managed to choke out despite his lack of air. "Oh my deepest apologizes Robin, at times I forget how fragile you humans are." she replied with an apologetic look.

"Ah Rob, who's the freaky orange chick?" Wally asked. So naturally, Robin elbowed him in the gut. "Don't call her that!" he screamed, "And her name is Starfire." At that Starfire smiled that beautiful smile that always made Robin smile too. "Where are Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin asked. "Over here." said the same dark female voice as before.

And as they all turned to where the voice was coming from all they saw were four bright red eyes staring back at them.

At the sight of the eyes M'gann screamed and Wally doubled back in shock, while the rest of them got into a fighting position. While they were doing this Robin just raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes while Starfire gave a confused look toward everyone else, wondering why they were reacting like that. "Would you all just calm down." Robin said in an annoyed voice, "And Raven, stop trying to scare them with your freaky four eyed transformation." After Robin said that both Raven and Beast Boy came into few. Raven then blinked and turned those four bright red eyes into two big blueish purple ones.

Once the four red eyes were gone the others began to notice other things about her. They now saw a young girl with grey skin and pale purple hair, wearing a black long sleeved leotard, blue ankle high boots, a blue cloak, a red jeweled belt, and a red jewel with a raven on it on the neck of her cloak. She also had a bright red gem placed in the middle of her forehead.

Behind her came a boy a little shorter than Robin with green skin, dark green hair, bright green eyes, pointy ears, fangs, and wore a purple suit with black limbs. Wally then cocked his eyebrow and said, "Ok dude, I know you said your friends were weird, but you didn't say they were a fricken rainbow!"

At this point, Robin wasn't the only one who hit Wally. Both Artemis and Kaldur hit him as well. "Don't be rude Wally, and you should never judge people by the color of their skin or eyes." Kaldur said. "I know that! I'm just saying it's not often you see someone green, someone grey, and someone orange all in the same day." Wally explained. "I hate to admit it, but he does have a point." Artemis said.

"Hello, standing right here." Beast Boy said. "Yeah, just cause we look weird doesn't mean we're deaf." Raven continued. "Our apologize, we meant no disrespect." Kaldur replied. "It is alright, we are just a little more sensitive about how we look because of how we have been treated over the years." Starfire explained. M'gann gave her a sympathetic look while everyone else had guilt all over their faces, except for Batman of course whose face was still like stone.

Roy on the other hand wanted to cut right to the chase. "Ok yeah I feel for you guys and all, but how are these guys supposed to help me?" Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire all looked around with confused looks on their faces. Raven was the first to step up, "Could someone please explain what's going on here?" Now it was Green Arrows turn to speak, "Roy lost his right arm and Robin said that you kids could help him."

Beast Boy said, "Oh no, we can't do anything to help you losers, but Cyborg can."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, who are you calling a loser?" Wally screamed. Roy ignored that completely, "Who's Cyborg and how can he help me?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes and started again, "Cyborg is our friend who is a mechanical genius and can without a doubt build you a new arm."

This is where Robin jumped in, "Hey where is Cyborg, I know he's here because he almost never leaves, and when he does it's always at night." Raven sighed, "He's out in the garage working on his car. I swear he spends more time working on that thing then he does beating Beast Boy at video games." "HEY!"

"Well go get him!" Roy was getting more and more agitated. "You think you can order us around?" Raven said more annoyed than usual, "Because you can't. No one tells us what to do, especially not some sidekick wannabe who got kidnapped and cloned his first week working for Green Arrow."

When Raven said that, almost everyone in the room froze. The only ones who could still move were Starfire, Beast Boy, and Robin. They all knew how Raven was. She was bitter, dark, and said whatever she wanted. That aside, she may have crossed a line.

"What did you just say you little freak?" Roy said through gritted teeth. "You heard me." Raven crossed her arms and we all knew she wasn't backing down. "Stop!" Robin said with a look of panic on his face. "Look, Raven I know you hate everything and that you are never going to apologize for what you said, but could you at least turn your remarks down a little. And Roy, don't piss off the people that are going to build you a new arm and hopefully make you a hero again. Ok?"

"Fine.", was all that came out of their mouths. "Thank you, now Star could you please go and get Cyborg so that we can help Roy?" Starfire smiled her bright smile and said, "Of course Robin, I will go retrieve him at once." and then she flew away.

After she left, the room fell into an eerie silence. No one knew how to interact with Robin's secret friends who were more than ready to tear you down if you even looked at them the wrong way. As everyone else looked around uncomfortably, Batman was busy staring daggers at Robin. Robin on the other hand was doing his best to look anywhere but Batman. Even though he refused to meet Batman's gaze, he could still feel his eyes drilling holes into his back. After a few minutes of horribly uncomfortable stares, Batman finally went over to Robin and spoke in that dark, terrifying voice of his.

"We need to talk. Show me where we can be alone."

Robin led Batman into a dark, secluded part of the warehouse. Robin and his four mystery friends only went there when they really wanted to be alone. When they reached the room, Robin gulped and turned around to face the man he now consider a father.

"Why didn't you tell me about them, you used to tell me everything?" Only Batman could fill Robin with more guilt than Wally. "Look I'm sorry, but before we get into this I have to ask, am I talking to Batman or Bruce?"

At that moment Batman reached up and slipped off his cowl, revealing Bruce Wayne's dark brown eyes. Once he did this, Robin wished with all his heart he had left his cowl on. Those eyes bore into Robin causing him to feel more uncomfortable than he thought humanly possible. Still, Robin took off his mask in response.

"Now that that's settle, explain to me why you kept this a secret from me." Robin sighed and refused to look Bruce in the eye. "Look Bruce, like I said before, they don't trust people. Their lives have been filled with more pain than you can possibly imagine. On top of that every time they tried to ask for help, everyone always ran away from them. I'm the first person they've trusted in a long time and I wasn't going to betray that trust."

Bruce still seemed to need convincing so Robin continued, "Beast Boy was transformed into a green freak, lost his family, and then the Doom Patrol made him quit because he cared about the safety of the people around him, not just the whole world. Starfire was sold into slavery after her parent were killed in order to bring peace to her planet. Her younger brother was sold away as well and she hasn't seen him since they were separated. Raven's father is Trigon, the king of the demons and the incarnation of evil. He has destroyed her home in Azarath and killed her mother in order to get her to join him. When she is older, he plans on ripping her apart in order to turn her into a portal so that he can get to Earth. And Cyborg, lets just say that if you think Roy has it bad, you have no idea. They have been through too much for me to let them down."

Bruce seemed to soften slightly after Robin explained that he couldn't betray his friends, but he still wasn't completely satisfied. "Why didn't you try and introduce them to me? Why didn't you let me help them?" "I tried to get them to come and meet you. I tried to get them to trust you, but they refused. They're afraid of adults. All they've done over the years is screw them over and they refuse to let that happen again." Robin looked up at Bruce with sad eyes.

Just as Bruce opened his mouth to speak again, they heard footsteps and immediately put their masks back on. Kid Flash came around the corner, "Hey, ah the orange chick is coming back with that Cyborg guy." "We'll be right there.", was all Batman said before K.F left. Once he was gone Batman began to walk away, but before he left he turned around and said,

"We'll finish this later."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Batman and Robin returned to the main room shortly after Kid Flash. The room was still filled with an eerie silence since no one was willing to break the ice. Robin stepped up and said, "Come on guys could you at least try and make an effort. It's not like their going to eat you ya know." "Don't be so sure." ,was all that came out of Raven and Beast Boy's mouths. Robin then gave them a look, "Seriously guys? You can't even try for me." He then gave them the best puppy dog eyes he could manage while wearing a mask.

Before they could answer, Starfire returned to the main room with the same smile that was almost always plastered across her face. The only problem was that as far as anyone could tell, no one was with her. Needless to say, Roy was not happy about that. "Where the hell is this Cyborg guy!" he screamed at Starfire, making her beautiful smile die. At the sight of Starfire frowning Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin all stepped in front of her with looks of pure hatred plastered across their faces.

Robin was the first one to step up. He grabbed Roy's shit collar and yanked him down to eye level he then screamed, "Don't _**ever**_ talk to Starfire like that! Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you get to take it out on the only person who supported my decision to bring you here in the first place!" After Robin's outburst, everyone had a look of pure shock on there face, except for Zatanna who looked kind of jealous. No one had ever seen Robin react like that over anything.

Starfire was the one to break the silence. "Friends please, it is alright. I understand that he has been through much and is just expressing his feelings of frustration toward anyone who displeases him." She said this in such a sweet voice and with such kind eyes that Roy's face automatically twisted into one filled with guilt. At seeing Starfire's sweet smile return, Robin let go of Roy's collar and smiled back at her. "Also, Cyborg is indeed here with us, he is just hiding within the shadows as we were before."

A voice then came out of the darkness, "Yeah, so lay off of her you loudmouth jerk." Everyone then began to look around frantically, searching for the origin of the voice. Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin relaxed once they heard that voice. Robin smiled and said, "Hey Cy how you been, haven't seen you in a while." A chuckle could be heard from somewhere in the room and then Cyborg replied, "Fine man you know, but I'm still not happy about you bringing these guys here without a heads up." Robin laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah sorry man, but these guys didn't give me a lot of time to prepare."

Roy's guilt had officially worn off by now and he was once again annoyed. "I hate to break up this little reunion, but could someone please tell me how these guys are supposed to help me get a new arm!" Cyborg's tone of voice changed after that, "That's the reason you brought them here." he asked in a slightly darker voice. Robin's face fell and he stared at his feet. "Look Cy, I know you sensitive about stuff like this, but we could really use your help. You're the only one I know who can do this." Cyborg sighed and said, "Look man I don't know..."

Cyborg was interrupted, of course by Kid Flash. "Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute. Why is this guy still hiding and why is he so sensitive about this sort of thing? I don't understand and don't you people say that I'm an idiot because I know that none of you understand what's going on here either!" Sadly, no one could argue with Kid Flash at that moment.

Cyborg stayed quiet so Robin decided that it was up to him to fill everyone in. "Like I've said about a hundred times since I mentioned these guys. They are very sensitive about how they look, Cyborg most of all. And if you haven't already figured it out by hearing his name, he isn't exactly…a complete person." Robin said the last part while looking at Roy. Roy's expression softened once he realized what Robin was saying. And once again, Wally decided to put his foot in his mouth, "Oh come on you can't look any worse than the rainbow brigade."

You can all guess what happened next. After Kid Flash was face down on the ground moaning in pain Artemis screamed, "How many time today are you going to put your foot in your mouth before you figure out what's gonna happen afterwards!" At this point Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and even Raven were all laughing. Everyone had turned to stare at them. Superboy stoke up first, "Hey! Aren't you guys mad at him for saying that?" Cyborg replied, "Nah man I think it's fine. And besides, someone is finally talking about how we look without sounding disgusted and afraid."

At that moment everyone froze. It was finally starting to sink in just how much these kids had gone through. Green Arrow spoke up this time, "Hey, it's alright. Come on out. We promise we won't freak out." Before there could be any protest Robin said, "He's telling the truth Cy, everything's gonna be ok." A deep sigh was heard from within the darkness followed by the sound of metallic footsteps. Once Cyborg was within view both the Team and the members of the Justice League that were present (except Batman) gasped.

Standing in front of them with a timid look on his face was a six foot tall fifteen year old made of metal. Well, not completely made of metal but pretty close. He had blue circuitry running through his entire bode and while half his face was normal the other half was metal and sporting one bright red eye. He was staring at all of them expectantly, waiting for at reaction. At the same time Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were all glaring at them as if saying, "We'll kill you if you say anything that upsets him."

Kid Flash spoke up first, "So Rob, your secret friends are an orange chick, a grey chick, a green midget, and a blue robot. Dude you seriously need to expand you social circle." Right before Kid Flash was about to get beaten up for what he said, Cyborg burst out laughing, followed by Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, and even Raven who smirked. Everyone else stared at them as if they were crazy. Cyborg recovered first so he began to explain their reaction, "For years, every time someone saw us they ran away. They were either afraid, disgusted, or just freaked out. Even when Robin first met us, he spent his time walking on eggshells wondering what he could and couldn't say. The thing is though, we just want to be treated like everyone else. No special treatment because we look this way, and Kid Flash is the first person to actually give us that."

At that moment all the members of both the Team and the Justice League realized why Robin never mentioned them, they were all too afraid of being rejected again. They knew they had been through a lot because of what Robin had said, but it hadn't quit hit them until now. Their realization must have shown on their faces because Beast Boy said, "Oh no, don't you guys start pitying us now. We don't need it." Everyone then snapped back to reality. Black Canary was the one who spoke up next, " Okay so before we get into this whole 'we need your help you want something in return' thing I have a few questions and I'm guessing I'm not the only one." Raven was the first one to retaliate, "Who says we have to answer any of your questions?" Robin spoke next before anyone else had the change, "Guys please just tell them what they want to know. They just want to make sure they can trust you." Raven sighed and glared at the "intruders" as she decided they were to be called. "Fine, what do you want to know?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Black Canary was the first to ask a question, "I want to know how all you kids ended up living in a rundown warehouse in Gotham City." After she spoke those words, all of the kids faces fell and Robin gave an annoyed sigh, "You had to touch down on the one subject that they are more sensitive about than their looks didn't you?" Before anyone could say anything, Starfire put a hand on Robin's shoulder, "It is alright Robin, the question does not bother us, the memories of our pasts just are not happy ones, as I am sure you understand." Even though Robin was wearing a mask, everyone could see that Robin's eyes were now full of sadness.

Before anyone could say anything else, Starfire began to speak, "My name is Koriand'r and I was born a princess of the planet Tamaran." Kids Flash immediately jump, "You're a PRINCESS of your own PLANET?" It was then that Artemis jumped in, "Wait, if you're the princess of your own planet, why are you here in Gotham City?" Starfire replied simply, "I said that I was born as a princess of Tamaran, I never said that I am a princess now." Everyone looked confused so she elaborated.

"Tamaran is a planet of warriors and a few years ago my people were in the middle of a war we would never be able to win. Both of my parents were killed in a great battle for our kingdom. After the battle my older sister Komand'r became the Grand Ruler of our planet. She is a power hungry individual and she came up with a plan to both bring peace to our people and to make sure neither my younger brother Ryand'r or myself would ever jeopardize her reign."

Starfire stopped talking for a moment and everyone could see that she was on the verge of tears. "My older sister made a deal with the Citadel, she would give both Ryand'r and myself to them as slaves if they promised to leave Tamaran in peace. They excepted and my brother and I were loaded onto two different transportation ships. That was the last time I ever saw my younger brother." This time Starfire did begin crying and Robin pulled her into a hug, but even then she still continued her story.

"I was a slave to the Citadel for some time before both my sister and I were kidnapped and experimented on by aliens even crueler than the Citadel. After the experiments I became stronger and was able to escape from the ship using an escape pod and it landed on the nearest planet, Earth. I then met Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg while I was thrashing around trying to break my handcuffs. That is how I came to live in this place."

Miss Martian was crying and for once in his life Kid Flash was speechless. Everyone else in the room didn't seem to be taking it any better then they were. Raven looked at them with the same blank expression she almost always had and spoke in a dead voice, "If you think her story is heartbreaking, wait until you hear ours."

Artemis looked at them in disbelief, "How can anything be worse than that?" Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg answered in unison, "You'd be surprised."

Beast Boy sighed, "Well, I guess I'm next. My name is Garfield Logan and I grew up at an animal rescue center in Africa. When I was eight I was bitten by a green monkey and got very sick. My parents used an experimental serum to cure me and it worked, but I accidentally turned my skin and hair green and allowed me to transform into animals."

Beast Boy's breath got caught in his throat, "My parents then died in boating accident a while later. After that I was kidnapped by two thugs that forced me to use my powers to steal for them. I was saved from them and my uncle Nick became my legal guardian. He was embezzling money from my parent's estate and he eventually realized that when I turned eighteen and the estate became mine, his embezzling would be exposed. In order to prevent this from happening, my uncle hired a bunch or criminals to kill me."

Miss Martian gasped while everyone else stared in disbelief. Beast Boy gave them a sad little smile, "Before the guys could kill me the Doom Patrol came and saved me. They then exposed my uncle's embezzling and adopted me themselves. I became part of their team, their family. Things were going great, until they started asking me to do something that is impossible for any true hero to do."

"What did they ask you?", Kid Flash asked, his voice full of uncertainty. Beast Boy took a deep breath and continued his story, " They asked me to let individual people die so that I could save more people in the long run. `Think about the big picture.` they would say, but how could I do that while people were calling for help right in front of me? I couldn't just abandon them. They told me that I either needed to get my head in the game or leave the Doom Patrol. After that, I lost my second family and ended up meeting these guys. And that's my story."

Almost everyone's jaw dropped to the floor when BB finished. Green Arrow spoke first, "Okay, if those are your life stories, do we even want to know what happened to the two of you?" Cyborg and Raven answered in sync, "No, but your little girlfriend asked so we'll tell you anyway." Black Canary looked sheepish but didn't say anything in response.

Cyborg spoke alone this time, "Well my name is Victor Stone and I'm from Jump City. My parents were scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs and they used me as a test subject for their intelligent enhancement projects. Even though the treatments made me a genius, I resented them for using me as a guinea pig and ended up hanging with the wrong crowd. I also got involved in sport, which they hated immensely. I stopped hanging out with the gang after they decided they wanted to support terrorism and got my life back on track."

Cyborg paused for a moment and then continued, "One day I went to visit my parents at S.T.A.R. Labs and everything changed. They were working on an experiment to travel between dimensions when a monster came through the portal. The creature killed my mother and then turned on me. It almost completely ripped me apart before they could force it back through the portal."

Cyborg's human eye filled with tears, "In order to save my life, my dad hooked me up to these prosthetics. When I woke up I completely freaked out. In one day I went from the kid of two scientist to a mechanical freak, and I hated my father for always using me as a test subject." Cyborg then began yelling, "Even these were damn prototypes! He didn't care about saving my life, all he cared about was testing his inventions!"

Cyborg took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, "Once I got out of the hospital I realized just how different my life was now. Everyone was afraid of me, my girlfriend dumped me, and I wasn't aloud to play sports anymore. My old gang tried to play on my depression so I would join them again, but I said no. I left Jump after that because I couldn't stand to be around these people who said they cared about me and then ran the second something bad happened. After I traveled for a while I ended up here and that's that."

Once again, no one had any idea what to say so Raven spoke up. "So, do you guys want to hear about my past or do you all just want to quit while you're ahead?" Batman was the only one who was able to respond, "No matter what happened to you in the past I want to know more about Robin's friends that he has never mentioned." Batman then gave a side glance at Robin while Rob smiled weekly.

At Batman's answer Raven gave him a small but evil smirk, "You asked for it." was all she said. "I am a half-demon half-human hybrid. My mother was an ordinary woman from Earth while my father is the most powerful demon in the known realms. His name is Trigon." Almost everyone in the room gasped. Kid Flash of course started scream talking first. "TRIGON? As in THE Trigon is your FATHER? I thought that he was just a myth!"

Raven gave him an annoyed look, "If you do not stop shouting I will show you just how much like my father I am." Robin spoke hastily, "Raven don't say that, you are nothing like that monster." Raven didn't seem to believe his words, but she did continue to tell her story.

"My father wants nothing more than to bring an end to all mortal life, but he can't accomplish this without having access to the mortal world. This is why he had me. He did not care about my mother or I, he only cared about what I could do for him. When I was born my father's servants made it so that when the time came, I would be ripped apart and become a portal to the mortal world for my father to pass through."

Everyone's eyes went wide at that. "In order to keep this from happening, my mother took me to Azarath, a realm of peace loving mystics. My mother spent very little time with me because she could not stand what I was. I was instead raised by a man named Azar. He taught me how to control my powers and to suppress my emotions so that my demonic power wouldn't service."

"When Azar died my mother continued to want nothing to do with me so I spent most of my time alone. Somehow my father was able to destroy Azarath and kill my mother in an attempt to bring me back to the underworld with him. I escaped and made it to Earth. I remained hidden in the shadow until I saw that Beast Boy and Cyborg needed help and in a effort to not be like my father I saved them. We have been together ever since. That's my past and I don't care if you don't approve."

No one in the room said a word. They had expected their past to be less than picture perfect, but they never imagined anything even close to this. Even Batman was surprised and Robin had already partly explained their pasts to him.

The kids were getting annoyed with the never ending silence so Cyborg spoke up, "Hey you asked, we answered. It's not our fault if you don't like what we told you. Anyway you guys said you had questions, we answered one so what are the others?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone just stood there, staring at the young teens who had suffered more in their short lives then they ever thought possible. This soon got on the teens nerves. Beast Boy is the one that caved first, "Hello! Are you just gonna stand there staring at us all day or are you gonna ask us some more questions?"

Everyone then snapped out of their daze and Green Arrow spoke, "Um well…I kinda want to know more about your powers." When they heard this question all the teens smiled, some joyfully some evilly. Robin then spoke, "Now you guys are talking! Finally your going to give them a chance to show off." he then turned to his friends, "So which one of you wants to go first." Beast Boy's smile got even wider, "Oh this one is all me guys. Step aside people, I need my space."

Raven rolled her eyes but backed up just the same. Everyone else followed suit. Kid Flash spoke up before Beast Boy had the chance to do anything. "So since your name is 'Beast Boy' can we all assume that your power has something to do with animals?" he said in an incredibly sarcastic tone.

Beast Boy gave him an annoyed look and then an evil smile crept onto his face. All of a sudden there was a giant green T-Rex roaring in Kid Flash's face. Wally let out a high pitched scream and everyone else jumped back. Meanwhile, Beast Boy changed back into himself and he and his friends starting laughing hysterically at the others reactions.

"Oh my God, you should see your faces!", Beast Boy said through his fit of laughter. "Seriously, I thought that the Justice League was supposed to 'expect the unexpected' or something." Cyborg said while whipping tears from his one real eye.

By this time the shock had worn off and everyone was either angry, embarrassed, or both. Superboy was of course a member of the first category, "Why you little…I'm gonna tear you apart!" Before anyone could do anything, Superboy was already across the room lunging at Beast Boy. Suddenly his fist was caught by a hand that was even stronger then his own. He was confused because he knew it wasn't Superman since he wasn't even there.

When Superboy looked up from his fist and saw who was holding it, his eyes grew wide. His fist was being held by Starfire, the small alien girl. Her eyes were glowing pure green and her face was serious, "No one hurts my friends.", was all that escaped her lips. She then pulled his arm forward and kicked him in the gut so hard that he went flying into the far wall of the warehouse.

Once again everyone was in shock. A thirteen-year-old alien princess just threw the clone of Superman across a warehouse without any sign of effort. Kid Flash once again spoke before anyone else could, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Starfire gave him a confused look, "What do you mean when you ask 'how'? I am stronger than the members of the human race as I am sure you must have realized." Everyone continued to stare at her in disbelief. She was so calm, as if this was totally normal. At this time Superboy came stumbling back into the room with a dazed expression on his face.

"How is that even possible?", Superboy said in a whisper. Starefire continued to wear a confused look on her face but answered his question in more detail than Kid Flash's, "Well, the Tamaranian race is a warrior race and we are much more durable than most other races in the universe. Our powers are also inclined by our emotions so when you attempted to attack my friend, my strength increased because of my fear and anger and I was able to stop you more easily than at any other time."

Green Arrow asked the next question, "So what is your normal level of strength?" Starfire look down at the floor thoughtfully, "I believe that on average I am able to lift about six tons, but I will tell you once again that my strength along with my other powers are effected by my emotions. Even though some emotions increase my strength, some of my emotions cause my strength to decrease as well."

"What emotions cause your strength to decrease?" Miss Martian asked. Starfire replied, "When I feel unfamiliar confusion or when I doubt myself my powers tend to decrease."

Batman was the next to ask a question, "What are your other powers?" Starfire gave him a small smile, "I am capable of high speed flight, I can project energy beams from both my eyes and hands, I am able to breath in outer space, extreme heat and cold do not effect me, and I am capable of learning any language instantaneously through lip contact."

Kid Flash once again spoke without thinking, "Man your like a young, hot, female version of Superman." Miss Martian immediately smacked Wally on the back of the head while Connor glared daggers at him. At that moment Kid Flash had never been happier about the fact the Connor didn't have heat vision.

"I do not know much about this Man of Super that you speak of but unless he is from the planet Tamaran I doubt we share all the same powers.", Star said with a straight face. Artemis just looked at her, "Are you serious?" Starfire gives her a confused look while Robin shook his head, "Look she hasn't been on Earth very long and doesn't really pay attention to what the Justice League does so just cut her some slack okay."

Starfire looked confused by his statement but remained quiet. Aqualad was the next to speak, "So Cyborg, do your prosthetics enhance your natural abilities in any way?" Cyborg smiled, "You could say that." All of a sudden Cyborg's arm turned into a canon that shot out a sonic blast into that wall.

Beast Boy's jaw just dropped, "Dude! Why the hell did you do that?! Now we have to fix that wall, again. Honestly why is it that we can't seem to keep our house in tact for more than two days at a time?" Raven looked at him, "Why are you complaining, its not like you have to fix it?" Beast Boy sighed, "I know, but still…"

Batman just stares, "Let's continue, Raven what are your power's?" She turns to face him with that same blank expression on her face. "My powers include empathy, astral projection, teleportation, flight, sorcery, telepathy, telekinesis, and energy manipulation. And before you ask no I have not used any of my powers to invade your privacy and discover your true identities. I will also not be demonstrating my powers because I'm afraid I will hurt you." Kid Flash scoffed at this but said nothing.

Robin walked forward, "Okay, now that they've told you about their powers are there any more question?" Roy look at him with an annoyed kind of smirk, "Yeah, I have a question. HOW THE HELL ARE THESE GUYS GONNA HELP ME GET A NEW ARM?!" Green Arrow put his arm out in front of Roy, "Calm down Roy, before they can answer that we first have to find out what they want in return." He then turned his attention to the kids, "So, what do you want us to do?"

The teens all looked at each other and nodded their heads. The Justice League had never seen these kids look so serious before. Finally, the teens turned to face them and spoke, "We want you to help Terra."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Batman looked at the teens and then asked in a monotone voice, "Whose Terra?" Beast Boy looked down at the ground with a sad expression on his face, "Terra is our friend, or at least she was before it happened." Green Arrow gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Raven was the one who continued the story, "Terra had the ability to control earth, but she was never fully capable of controlling her powers. She left the group in order to find someone who could help her, but she ended up finding someone to control her. A man named Slade pretended to help but all he really did was take control. He gave her a special suit that allowed him to take complete control of her body and her forced her to commit crimes. In the end she was able to break free but she once again lost control of her powers which led to her activating a dormant lava flow beneath the earth. She was able to stop it, but at a great price. She was completely turned to stone and we're not even sure if she's still alive. We have tried everything we can to reverse the effect but nothing has worked. In exchange for Cyborg building this guy a new arm, we want you to see if you can help change her back."

Superboy cocked his eyebrow, "Wait, wait, wait. So your telling us that your friend Terra turned herself to stone and you want us to try and change her back." Cyborg looked at him, "In a nutshell, yes."

"Where is this friend of your?" Robin looked up at his mentor. "She's under this warehouse. That's why these guys stay here. It's not because they have to, it's because they don't want to leave her." "Take us to her.", was all Batman said.

The teen all looked at each other with uncertain looks on their faces. Black Canary spoke before Batman could say anything, "We promise we won't do anything to hurt her, we just want to see her." Some of the uneasiness on the teens faces faded after that, but they all still looked to Robin for confirmation. "It's ok guy, they won't hurt her."

Cyborg looked skeptical, but in the end he just sighed as said, "Fine, follow me." Everyone then began to walk even deeper into the dark warehouse. They then came upon a steep staircase and began walking down. The members of the Team looked rather nervous, as did many Justice League members (except Batman of course). They kept looking around and jumping at the slightest sound, while the teens and Robin all looked as though they were attending a funeral.

When they were done descending the stairs, they ended up in a dark cave with many ominous rock formations and a very large cavern. In the center of the cavern there was a large pillar and a stone bridge that led to it. On top of the pillar was a statue of a young girl, or at least it looked like a statue, even though it was actually a person. No one could believe it as they walked across the bridge. No one could believe this was a human being.

When Ms. Martian saw her she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Zatanna's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped to the floor. Everyone else just stared in disbelief. No one could believe that this statue in front of them was once a real, living person. Green Arrow gave a barley audible whisper of, "Oh my God.", and that was all that was spoken in the cavern for several minutes.

After a while Beast Boy turned his head to face toward the Justice League, "Do you think you can help her?" Even though his voice was even, his eyes were full of desperation. Black Canary looked at him with sad, pity filled eyes and for once the teens didn't complain. "We'll do everything we can to help her." Beast Boy gave her a sad smile, "Thank you."

Roy cleared his throat, "Ok I'm sorry I have to bring this up, but if we're not able to help her, does that mean you wont help me?" Starfire is the one that answered this one, "No it does not. We know that it might not be possible to bring Terra back and you should not suffer for that. We just want you to try and save her and if you cannot, we are not going to hold that against you."

Cyborg then clapped his hands together and put on a somewhat forced smile, "Ok then. So you can all start trying to figure out ways to help Terra while I start building this guy's new arm. Deal?" The Team and the Justice League all looked at each other, "Deal."

All of a sudden everyone was moving. Batman was running a diagnostic of Terra's frozen body, while the rest of the Justice League members were discussing what the best course of action would be. "Maybe we should call Doctor Fate." Black Canary began, "I mean if anyone will know how to change a living statue back into a human being it would be him, right?" "Assuming she is a living statue." was how Green Arrow responded. After Black Canary hit him on the back of the head Batman spoke up. "She's a living statue alright. The diagnostic scan shows that she is indeed alive."

Black Canary sighed and dawned a hopeful smile, "Well that's good news, its means there's still a chance to save her." she then dawned a very serious look, "Ok so back to my Doctor Fate idea. J'onn do you think you could contact him telepathically?" Martian Manhunter's eyes began to glow and then they went back to normal, "I am sorry Black Canary. Doctor Fate is too powerful, if we wish to contact him we must find another way to do so."

"Damn, how the hell are we going to manage that. He only shows up when he thinks it's necessary and I doubt he'll show up just to un-freeze a teenage girl." Beast Boy grew angry at that. "She's not just some teenage girl!" Robin then put his arm across Beast Boy's chest, "Calm down BB, they understand that but I doubt Doctor Fate ever will." Beast Boy then took a deep breath and stepped back.

Roy is the one who spoke up next, "Ok so while their doing that, can you help me with my arm thing?" Cyborg looked at him in surprise. He had completely forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh yeah sure. I'll need to take your measurements and find the proper material. I also have to ask you some questions." "Ok, go ahead."

Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest. "I need to know if you want your arm to do anything." Roy furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" "Well, you saw what my arm could do. It shoots out a sonic cannon. I need to know if you want your arm to do anything special like that." Roy's face lit up with understanding, "Oh, uh…what could you make it do?" Cyborg put his chin in his hand, "You're an archer right?" Roy nodded, "Ok so if you wanted me to I could build you an arm that expanded a bow out so that you would always have one or I could even make it so that it just shoots out arrows on its own."

You could see Roy's face light up with surprised amazement. "You could really do all that? You could really just build me an arm that came with its own bow and arrow?" Cy gave him an amused smirk, "In theory, yes, but you would have to reload the arrows on your own." Roy lit up like a Christmas tree at that, "Oh my God that's amazing!" "Yeah well I still need to ask you one more very important question." Roy's face fell, "What is it?"

Cyborg then pressed his face only inches away from Roy, "The question I need you to answer is…what color do you want your arm to be?" Everyone burst out laughing at that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I am so sorry for taking so long. Ever since school started I have been suffering from some serious writers block. Please forgive me (crying while clasping my fists together). I promise I will try harder to update more often. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 8

"Uh…I think it would be cool if my arm was red." Roy said after a minute. "Okay then, guys I need your help. I need material and I need it now." Cyborg said in an enthusiastic voice. Aqualad just looked at him, "What do you need?" Cyborg's enthusiasm disappeared and he just looked annoyed. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the people that already know what I need."

Artemis looked at him, "Well thanks for that." Cyborg sighed, "I'm not trying to insult you guys, I just don't have time to explain to you, nor do I want you to know all about the intricate machinery that **keeps me alive!**" Superboy stepped right up, "Its not like we would use the information to kill you!" "How do I know that? I don't know you, and I don't trust you. Many people have hurt me and my friends over the years. I don't ever want that to happen again. So I'm sorry if I'm a little secretive about how my lifeline works!"

Before anyone could say anything Robin stepped up, "Hey guys come on, give him a break. I mean seriously Superboy, how would you react if you were asked to give a giant hunk of kryptonite to a complete stranger?" Superboy grumbled, annoyed by that analogy. "Don't be to hard on them guys, they've been through a lot and they don't know you, so don't expect them to trust you right away."

Artemis didn't look happy, but she still agreed. Everyone else did the same. Cyborg clapped his hands together, "Okay, now that that's settled, lets get to work. You guys know what I need and you know where to get it. Also, don't let Beast Boy handle any electronic devices that will be hooked up to a human being, you remember what happened last time." Beast Boy then got a sour look on his face and grumbled, "I give you one little computer virus that nearly crashes your entire system and I'm branded for life."

The Team's eyes went wide and Kid Flash of course blurted out, "YOU DID WHAT?!" Beast Boy then got this really guilty look on his face. "I kinda tried to play a video game on his system re-charger and…well…it gave him a virus. It was pretty bad." Robin turned and looked at him in disbelief, "Pretty bad!? Are you serious!? He lost his mind completely and _**ate**_ half the city!"

After hearing this, Batman looked over his shoulder to face them. "He's the one who did that?" Robin's eyes went wide while his friends all stared at him with freaked out expressions. "Aaaahhhh, no, that wasn't him. That was someone else entirely. I mean, come on, how could he eat an entire car dealership?" Batman said nothing, but you could tell by his expression that he was not amused by Robin's excuse. Robin then looked down at his glowing, holographic glove and the made another lame excuse. "Oh would you look at the time. We better get going. Roy's new arm isn't gonna build itself and we still need to get the parts. So….Bye." And with that, Robin and his friends ran/flew out of the cave at speeds that would make the Flash proud.

Once they were gone, everyone took the opportunity to talk about the elephant in the room, Robin's friends. "Well." M'gann started, "They seem…nice" Artemis looked at her, "They _seem_ like a bunch of freaks." "Artemis please.", was all Kaldur said.

"What? Are you telling me that you _don't_ seem like a bunch of freaks?" Kaldur just continued to look at her with the same calm expression that he always wore. "No, I am not saying that at all. What I am saying is that we have no right to judge them." Wally jumped in (of course), "Yeah, I mean it's true that these guys are far from normal, but I mean come on, look at us, we're not much better ya know."

"Speak for yourself.", was mumbled by both Connor and Artemis. "Yes, because Superman's clone has every right to talk." Wally said without thinking. Before Connor could kill him though, M'gann stepped in and started rubbing his arm to calm him down.

Zatanna chimed in then, "Whatever, all I know is that Starfire girl is just a little to innocent. I think she's hiding something." Rocket scoffed, "Or, you just don't like the fact that Robin is so protective of her." Zatanna blushed and went on the defensive, "That's not it at all. I just think that no one can go through what she claims to have gone through and still be so sweet and innocent."

M'gann then began her lip and tried to think of an explanation, "Well, didn't she say that her powers are controlled by her emotions? Maybe she doesn't give into the pain and sadness, because that would cause her to lose control." Zatanna scowled at the idea of Starefire being as perfect as she seems, but didn't say anything more on the subject.

Naturally though, Kid Flash had a lot to say, " So do you guys really think that these guys can help Roy, or do you think that they're just using us to help their friends Terra over there?" KF said while jerking his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the statue of a girl. Kaldur thought for a moment, "I think that they are trying to help, besides it is Robin who brought us here, and he wouldn't just use us." Kid Flash sighed, "Yeah, I guess your right."

All of a sudden, Artemis's eyes lit up, "Hey guys, do you think that those freaks know Robin's secret identity?" Everyone stared at her in shock, and yet they were unable to outright deny the fact that they knew.

Meanwhile…...

"Robin what the hell were you thinking?!" Cyborg screamed as they walked up the stairs to go and find the parts that they needed. "Seriously dude, you could of at least given us a little warning instead of just showing up out of the blue with some members of the Justice League and their sidekicks." said Beast Boy. Robin sighed but kept walking, "First of all, we don't like to be called sidekicks. Second of all, I know that I should have given you a little warning but Roy was freaking out, no one knew what to do, and since I knew that you guys could help, I brought it up."

Raven showed no emotion towards his explanation but you could still hear a hint of annoyance in her voice, "Well how about after you brought it up, why didn't you contact us then?" "I wasn't given the chance! Once I brought you guys up, no one would take their eyes off me. They were staring daggers and I was afraid of what might happen if I tried to contact you."

Starfire then flew in between her three glaring friends and he one defensive one. "Friends please, what is done is done. There is nothing that we can do to change what has occurred. Besides, the League of Justice might be able to return Terra to us, so could this not be what you would call a win win situation?" Cyborg sighed and scrunched up his face in annoyance, "Yeah I guess, but I swear if anyone of your annoying little good two shoes justice friends screws up and hurts Terra…" "They won't hurt her I promise. Trust me guys, they're great people." Robin assured them.

Raven raised her eyebrow, "They called us the rainbow brigade." "No, only Kid Flash called you the rainbow and the others hit him for it, remember?" Robin then gave them all an innocent smile. Raven sighed, "Fine, I'll put up with them as long as they help Terra." Beast Boys spoke up, "Me too." and then Cyborg, "Me three." Then Starfire smiled and looked at Robin, "And I shall put my trust in anyone that you do Robin."

Robin smiled, and at that moment they reached the top of the stairs and began to prepare to venture outside of their warehouse and into Gotham City.


End file.
